An analog-to-digital converter (ADC) converts an analog input voltage to a digital output voltage in the format of a number that represents the amplitude of the analog input voltage. The digital output may use different coding schemes. Various electrical components and circuits may be present in an ADC including additional ADCs, digital-to-analog converters (DACs), and gain amplifiers. During the manufacturing process of these components, it may difficult to produce components that perform uniformly across varying temperature and across different power supplies.